


Possessed

by radama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: <3, Angst, F/M, I just wanted to see the bab suffer, This is for you Rea, Violent stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radama/pseuds/radama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix didn't know why this was happening, why the woman he loved was acting like this. All he knew was pain and suffering, and those cruel, empty eyes that refused to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is really just some self indulgent angst I wrote to make a friend have some feels~ Enjoy, I guess?

Schlick. Schlick. Schlick.  
A dull noise that hit Felix's ears, the pain that had accompanied having long since subsided. He watched as the dull blade blade was pulled from his gut, only to be thrust back in, causing him to grunt in discomfort.

The holder of the knife took no notice of the noise, far too caught up in her actions, in the sight of all that pretty, pretty red that seeped from him, that splattered across him and her with each and every stab. Dull eyes met ones filled with suffering and a sense of hopelessness, and it struck something within her, something deep within that was screaming to get out.

".... A-Alya...." Felix croaked out, struggling to reach out, a quivering hand coming to rest upon her cheek as he tried desperately, hopelessly to get through to her, to the woman he loved. "P-Please... Ple... ase s-stop...." 

Alya paused in her motions, if only for a second as she cocked her head to the side, appearing confused. Alya... Alya... How amusing that he kept on calling out for her. "Alya isn't here right now, pretty boy. So stop trying, okay? She's not coming back. She's GONE, just like you'll soon be." She laughed cruelly, twisting the knife in his gut, causing him to groan beneath her.  
"It was fun though, Fe~" She cooed, watching Felix's face twist in rage, then pure, throbbing grief as he turned away, hand dropping back down to his side.

".... I... If you're i-in there... A-Alya... Just know t-that... that I d-don't... blame you... T-That I-" Felix cut himself off, choking for a moment on his own blood as he coughed up mouthful after mouthful of the warm, sticky liquid, head swimming as he struggled to stay conscious, a fight he ultimately lost.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was a shocked expression crossing Alya's face, melting into a look of horror as she let out a petrified scream.


End file.
